


A Gold Band

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: But it's pretty much Molly's show all the way, Coming to a decision, Drinking, Mention of Crawford and Will, Mention of Hannibal, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: This is for a dear Fannibal friend, Nalyra. Her prompt was "A short healing fic for Molly, sipping tea on her veranda and forgiving Will (throwing the ring out?)  I always felt she has to be strong af and that would be lovely."I changed the prompt from tea to alcohol because dealing with the aftermath of the experience, well, I really saw that as allowing for a drink (or two).





	A Gold Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/gifts).



She sat on the porch and drank, trying to quiet the maelstrom in her head. She couldn’t find fault with Will. Hannibal was another matter. She could understand sending that monster after her but Wally...? She would never forgive him for that.

 

She knew that once Crawford showed up, Will would go wherever he was summoned. It was in his nature. She had tried to stop Jack at the door, thinking it was enough. Hell, if she could have she would have stopped him at the border but it wouldn’t have worked. Crawford had his hooks in deep. But not to the bone. 

 

Only one had them sunk deeper and it was something she would never, ever understand. No, those  _ other _ hooks were sunk deeper. Right to the nucleus in Will’s cells.  _ ‘Couldn’t rip those out if I tried.’  _ she shivered at the thought.

 

She tried so hard to pull them out. She watched Will do it thousands of times, freeing the small fish without hurting them. She told herself it was a way he had about him. All he had to do is give a soft gentle twist and tug and voila! He eased the fish back in the water, calm as you please. A knack really.  

 

_ ‘Such gentle hands. _ ’ She thought of those hands over and over. Playing catch with Wally, running with the dogs, sun glinting off of the plain wedding band. Recalled how he would cradle her face in those hands of his when it was just the two of them in the quiet of their bedroom or on the porch when Wally was asleep. She had been content and thought he was also in their little paradise.

 

She knew she was strong before that monster came. She didn’t realize the depths to which she would go to save Wally above all else. She didn’t matter. Will didn’t matter. Only Wally. If she could wipe the memories of that night from Wally’s mind, she would pay any price. 

 

She picked up the bottle of Pinot Grigio, surprised to find it empty. ‘ _ So soon? That’s a new thing which will have to stop.’  _ she cautioned herself. 

 

“What am I going to do?” she asked the night time creatures, the owls, coyotes, frogs, and foxes. Getting no reply and expecting none, she twirled the wedding band on her hand and thought how satisfying it would be to throw it in the ocean. But she stopped herself, unwilling to let go of the memories, of the love which she held in her hands. 

 

That time was over. 

 

She took off the ring and put it in her pocket. It was the first time it was off her finger since he placed it there. She knew just what to do.

 

In the morning, she would go to the jewelry store in town. Not the one in the mall. The old run down one that was fixing to close soon. She knew the owner, Mister Mooney, and was sure to get a good price. Gold prices were skyrocketing. Then she would make a stop at the bank and open a trust fund with the proceeds. For Wally’s college fund. 

 

Something good would come of this. She would make it happen.

“Goodbye Will,” she said to the night sky and unseen creatures. Of course, no one answered. She didn’t expect either of them to.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is for a dear Fannibal friend, Nalyra. Her prompt was "A short healing fic for Molly, sipping tea on her veranda and forgiving Will (throwing the ring out?) I always felt she has to be strong af and that would be lovely." 
> 
> I took a little liberty and had her drink some wine because -- well -- it seemed appropriate for the scenario. And I changed the ending because she always struck me as a very practical person. Throwing the ring away would have been a gesture for sure but in her Midwestern heart it would rankle that the money could have been used elsewhere. (I see her as a Midwestern or East Coast no-nonsense kind of person.)
> 
> I hope that these two changes still meet with your approval. Thank you so much for your many kindnesses in fandom and outside of it in RL. You always make me smile and are so very supportive to up and coming writers in this fandom.


End file.
